Stuck in New Years Eve
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: What will happen with the Deaz family during New Years Eve? Will the young ones try to stay up to watch the ball drop on the tv? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for Disney and or Disney's Stuck in the Middle in in anyway. This story is requested by **Moomoo**

**_This will be my last post of 2019 Happy New Year!_**

* * *

It's New Years eve and even though it's only three in the afternoon Beast is celebrating the upcoming year. Mostly because he is not yet old enough to stay up past ten, despite that he's almost twelve. Now how is he celebrating? Simple he is having fun with his big brother Ethan while the others are out. When Beast asked him to play Ethan never though he find himself tied to a chair with beast walking around him.

"Tell me where is that rockit."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh really now I have my ways to make you talk."

"Do your worse as I know nothing."

Beast smiled and got close to Ethan's face. "Really now, well you asked for it."

Ethan's eyes soon widen as he felt Beast hand on the crotch of his pants and started to rub it. Despite the shock Ethan moaned as Beast kept rubbing the crotch.

"How about now?"

"Beast you should not be doing this."

"Beast who is this Beast i am super spy and I can do anything to make you talk."

With that Beast pulled down Ethan's pants along with his boxers to his ankles. This surprised Ethan, but what surprised him more was he helped by lifting up his ass so Beast could pull them down easier. Beast licked his lips seeing his brothers big six inch dick something Ethan did not see Beast do. Beast soon grabbed the six inch hard dick and jerked it as pre cum was leaking out.

Ethen just kept moaning as Best was more interested in playing with Ethan's dick then asking questions at the moment. Beast's hand went faster and faster as more pre cum drioped out all the while Ethan kept moaning. Beast soon put his face closer to his brother's dick and stuck out his tongue. He wanted to know what this stuff taste like.

Ethen just watched on as Beast's tongue got closer and closer as Beast continued to jack him off. Beast soon licked the pre cum and he smiled and continued to lick the shaft. At one point Breast just licked the head as he continued to jack off Ethan. The older boy felt like he was going to shoot any minute now. Then Beast stopped and backed away.

"Oh come on lick it some more."

"I might but you need to tell me where the rockit is first." Beast moved a finger up Ethan's shaft as he said this.

"Ok ok. I will but first keep licking me."

Beast went back licking all over Ethan's dick as he continued to jack off and moved his tongue around the dick head. This was driving Ethan nuts as his dick was twitching as more pre cum was dripping out. This was the most he had ever leaked out. He was not sure how much longer he would last. Soon Beast tongue was getting sore and stopped just to jack him off.

After a few more pumps Ethan shot a massive load all over himself and on Beast's hand. Beast licked up the cum from his hand and Ethan's shaft. Soon Beast went back jacking off Ethan as the older teen squirm in his seat. Beast went back licking Ethan's shaft all the while Ethan was starting to fuck Beast's hand. Beast for one just smiled. This time it took a little bit longer for Ethan to shoot off another load from Beast's hand job.

Beast again licked up Ethan's cum before he went back to jacking off. Ethan's dick was already sensitive after jacking off two loads out of Ethan's cum. Beast licked up the cum again and went back jacking off Ethan. His dick was really getting sensitive now as he moaned as he kept thrusting about. While jacking off Beast went back licking up Ethan's cum.

Beast kept licking the shaft and the head causing more moaning and thrashing from Ethan. Ethan did not know how much cum he would have left after shooting three loads. Ethan could tell Beast was getting tired just licking his dick. Ethan wanted to find out if he can shoot more even if his dick was sensitive.

"Slide your mouth up and down on my dick and suck it. You will get more."

Beast smiled and listened to his big brother and sucked away. This really made Ethan moan as Beast was really good at sucking his dick for the first time. Ethan could not hold back after his dick was getting all this attention and shot his load. Beast was surprised but swallowed what was coming out of Ethan's dick. His dick was really twitching as he kept moaning with breast sucking him getting all his cum. Beast soon pulled his mouth off of Ethan's dick that was now getting soft.

"So where is this rockit?"

"I lied I'm not telling you."

"I guess I have to do something else as a punishment."

Beast stripped naked showing off his hard four inch dick. Seeing Beast naked made Ethan's dick twitch and for him to moan. His own sift dick was now back at its six inches. Beast went close to Ethan and smiled at him as he jacked off slowly. Just watching Beast do this got his own dick to leak pre cum once again.

Beast stood on the chair that Ethan is sitting in with his dick in his brother's face. Beast just moved his four inch dick back and forth onto Ethean's face. Ethan did not know why but he opened his mouth and started to suck Beast's dick. It was the younger boy's turn to moan and it wasn't long until he was face fucking his big brother.

Ethan wants to grab that ass of a Beast but his hands were tied. Beast went faster in Ethans's mouth making more pre cum driping out of Ethan's dick. It wasn't long until Beast started to shake getting his dry cum. Beast held into Ethan's head for balance. After his dry cum he pulled out and just smiled.

"Are you to tell me now?"

"Yes it under the swing set at the school playground."

"Now was that so hard? Now for your award."

Ethan thought he be free but what came next, he did not see coming as Beast lowered himself on to Ethan's dick. Both boys moaned as the six inch dick slid into Beast's ass. Ethan could not believe he lost his virginity from his younger brother and taking his as well. Beast slowly bounced up and down onto Ethen as they moaned.

While riding Ethan Beast was licking his brother's nipples causing more moaning from Ethan. Beast road Ethan's dick faster and faster as his four inch dick came back to life. However his legs were soon getting tired but luckily for him Ethen could tell and started to thrust into the young boys ass as Beast just sat in Ethan's ass.

The moaning from both boys were getting louder as Ethan hean fucked faster and faster as much as he could do while tied up. Both boys where on edge and it was Beast who had his second dry cum of the day. While in the middle of Beast's dry cum Ethan was shooting off his own load deep inside the boy's ass. Ethen bent his head just enough for the boys to kiss.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
